Nightmare realized
by kooloowarrior
Summary: Naruto is hailed as a demon and is killed for trying to live a normal life. sasuke is badly damaged both physically and mentally as a result of the slaughter of his clan. when the world spins on feeding the innate power they posses will they work together or are they destined to battle for eternity.


Hey Peeps so I was reading through fan fiction-dom the other day and saw a segment for a Naruto nightmare crossover so I thought I would play my hand at it. It's not quite a crossover the only things I'm using are the weapons and synopsis but there won't be any mention of Fred Krueger oh and BTW I am using some stuff for the first chapter that I don't own but past that it's all original writing baby.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or A Nightmare on Elm Street

Nightmare realized

Chapter 1: One born in fire. One born in water.

* * *

Children.

From the very beginning it was the children who gave me my power.

The Demon brat, that's what they called me. My reign of terror would become legendary. Dozens of children would fall by my blades.

Then the parents of Konohagakure no Sato came for me, taking their so called justice into their own hands.

When I was alive, I might have been a little naughty, I was a prankster tricking people into noticing me but after they killed me I became something much, much worse, the stuff nightmares are made of.

The children still feared me, they were taught to fear me since birth and their fear gave me the power to invade their dreams. And that's when the fun really began.

That's when I became their worst nightmare brought to life.

* * *

Sasuke.

My special, _special_ boy.

You know what your gift is?

No matter what they do to you, you cannot die. You can never die.

* * *

Naruto was filled with rage, so much so that it seemed to radiate from his five year old body.

Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage by the woman in charge. She had given him plenty of reasons to hate her, from the beatings and abuse to the poison and isolation. Yet, Naruto always was somehow able to ignore it. First she berated him, calling him a demon and abomination, nothing out of the ordinary. But then she crossed the line, talking about how nobody would ever want him for as long as he lived, he would always be a worthless bastard who could never be Hokage. Then she tossed him out on the street.

It wasn't that she had thrown him out that made him mad; living in the orphanage any different from living on the streets because of the way she treated him. It wasn't even that she called him a demon and a monster… that was old news. It was when she had said he was worthless, that he would be nothing his entire life, forever a loser. Naruto was a tolerant person, he didn't really care how much you hurt him, it never really bothered him and he had never understood why others would make such a big deal over even the slightest amounts of pain. There was only one place where Naruto drew the line and that was with his dreams.

All his life, Naruto was nobody with nothing. Thus he always wanted to grow up to be powerful and important. These dreams were the most precious of his very few possessions, and there would be hell to pay if anyone dared mess with them.

Still, there didn't seem to be much Naruto could do at the moment. The woman would have to wait, first Naruto needed to calm himself like Jiji-san told him to if he ever got mad. Naruto stood at the entrance to a park he heard sounds of laughter and playing emanating from the little clearing. Naruto stepped into the park and was knocked over by a boy with some red fangs painted onto his face. "Hey sorry about that I was playing catch hey we have an odd amount of player you want to plat with us?" the kid said to the young blonde boy. It didn't click in his mind this was the same boy his parents told him to stay away from. "Come on follow me ill introduce ya, my names Kiba by the way what's your name?"

Naruto looked at the boy with a questioning gaze and answered him simply "My names Naruto." Kiba grabbed Narutos arm and led him over to the group that was still playing catch. "Well come on Naruto lets go." Gathering the group of five boys together Kiba began introducing the small circle of friends pointing to each one. "This is Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Rock Lee." Soon the group of six boys were playing ball with the girls glaring at Kiba saying it was a 'boys only' game. After an hour of playing the group split up and Naruto noticed a girl with pink hair staring at him. She smiled when she saw him catch her stare and he returned it with a wide grin. Naruto ran over to the girl and introduced himself "Hi my names Naruto wanna play?" the girl looked into his cerulean eyes and nodded. "my names Sakura I'd love to!" Sakura introduced Naruto to the other girls in the group and he introduced himself to Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. The two then played around in the park pulling pranks and causing some mischief, they even got Kiba back for being sexist. After several hours of play they fell over giggling

"Hey Sakura-Chan?" Naruto panted out hands on his knees.

"Yeah Naruto-kun?" Sakura was gulping huge helpings of air while she lay on her back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend?" Naruto looked sheepish at her.

"Sure Naruto-kun I'd love to!" Sakura wrapped her arm around the young boy in a hug that caught him by surprise but he returned it nonetheless.

They sat that way neither one noticing the parents rounding up the kids for the day when they heard a scream, they broke the embrace and looked over towards the sound. There stood a woman with sakura's hair color and was in Jōnin attire. Naruto saw the look in her eyes and recognized it immediately. It was the same look the woman at the orphanage gave him whenever Naruto was around, it was fear mixed with hatred. Naruto didn't want his new friend to be in trouble for being near him so he sighed and looked to his new friend. "Hey Sakura-chan go on. I'll be ok go with your mom." Sakura looked at him and nodded at him not understanding why her mom was screaming at them.

Naruto braced himself for a potential beating but stopped when the Hokage landed out of the trees next to him with a stern look on his face. "Naruto lets go get some ramen hm? Todays a special day after all isn't it?" Naruto brightened slightly Jiji had remembered his birthday. "Ok Jiji let's go!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air causing the aged Hokage to chuckle a bit as they walked to the Ramen stand.

After his sixth bowl of ramen Naruto spoke up suddenly "Hey Jiji?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi Hiruzen quirked his eyebrow at the boy

"Do you uh have anything that could hide my hair?"

"Why do you need to hide your hair Naruto?"

"Uh because I wouldn't stand out so much a new outfit would help too if you can't I understa-"

The old Hokage interrupted "Sure thing Naruto-Kun I have just the stuff you need back at my office let me pay here and well go ok?"

"Ok!" Naruto bounced with excitement as Hiruzen paid for the meal and lead Naruto towards the Hokage tower. After they arrived it was dark and the stars were coming out. When they got to the office Hiruzen pulled out from one of his desk drawers a scroll that was red with black rings on the ends. The old Hokage handed the scroll to Naruto with a smile and simply stated "Happy birthday Naruto!" Naruto took the scroll and unwrapped it a seal appearing on the paper. Jiji taught him about seals a while ago about how they were useful to store items in. after placing chakra on the seal three items poofed into existence on the scroll. Narutos eyes bugged out when he saw them the first item was a red and black jumpsuit that fit him perfectly. The second item was a claw like weapon Sarutobi explained that it was to be used to defend himself. The weapon was like a gauntlet it had black gloves with red segmented metal attached to the glove covering the back of his right hand, fingers, and wrist. The last part of the glove was four silver blades several inches long a piece attached to the end of each finger. The last item was a well-worn fedora that was also black.

"I love them Jiji I'll wear them with pride!" Naruto hugged the old man but then was sullen when the old man asked why Naruto told him that the orphanage kicked him out. The old Hokage was ticked at his treatment but then an idea popped into his head.

"hey Naruto how would you like to have an apartment for yourself I could give you an allowance for food and there are several buildings I know of that are abandoned so no one would bother you how's that sound?" Narutos eyes lit up at that a place of his own and he would get money to buy stuff sounded like a good deal to him "sounds great Jiji where is it?" Sarutobi pointed it out on a map and took him there himself so he would get home safely.

Naruto was in his apartment laying on his futon smiling to himself he had a place of his own some new presents and- his thoughts were interrupted with shouts from down on the street level. He saw a group of about 20 shinobi gathered with torches bottles of fluid he recognized some of the clan insignia on what they wore. he saw the Aburame clan, the Inuzuka clan, the Uchiha clan, the Haruno clan, the Ino Shika Cho trio were there with their wives and some other shinobi were in the group as well.

"Damned Demon get out here!" Naruto ducked down as the shouts became clearer and there was sudden pounding on his door. Naruto was in a panic so he shouted back at the mob "I didn't Do anything leave me alone!" they just shouted louder and louder till he heard one of his windows shatter and he saw a fire in his room panicking further he tried to open the door only for it to be shut tight not budging an inch.

"We have you trapped now Kyuubi! You can't break through those seals so tonight is the night you die!" Narutos eyes widened as more bottles and torches came into his room lighting the entire apartment on fire. Naruto couldn't get out and the fire was closing in fast but another window he was near broke as one last bottle came into his room. The bottle smashed into his face covering it with a strange smelling fluid. That's when the fire burst towards him and engulfed his body in flame, Naruto screamed in agony as his shin started to melt and his clothes started to fall apart but his hat seemed untouched and protected his hair. Naruto shut his eyes from the blinding pain he was in and suddenly it was gone and his feet were submerged in water he opened his eyes to a tunnel it was dimly lit, pipes hanging from the ceiling and moss covering the walls. The pipes around him started to burst from the pressure and the walls started to crumble making Naruto run down the hallway to someplace safe. Naruto ran for what seemed like hours till he came to a giant room, in front of him he saw a massive gate several stories high. Naruto ran towards the gate only for a massive claw come through the bars in an attempt to slay him.

"**Foolish brat, now were both going to die." **Naruto was stunned to hear the deep raspy voice echo around him. His eyes widened as two eyes and a set of white teeth appeared behind the gate. Naruto looked astonished at what he saw. "Kyuubi? It can't be."

**"Yeah brat it's me now because of you were both dead thanks a ton." **Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the kid in front of him before he smirked** "At least ill only be dead a year or two but ill be back in the land of the living you on the other hand…" **he was cut off when the room started to crumble and Naruto instead of having fear on his face he had a look of pure rage** "****_DAMN THEM I'LL KILL THEM FOR THIS. I'LL SEE TO IT MYSELF FUCKING ASSHOLES." _**Narutos eyes turned ice blue and his skin started to burn in his mindscape. When the Kyuubi let out a final roar of defiance the room crumbled even faster signifying the great Bijuu's death. When the only piece left of the room was the section he was standing on Naruto let out an unearthly roar heard throughout the village. Narutos last piece of ground he was standing on fell away but instead of falling two demons caught him and spoke in guttural tones **"boy do you wish to have your revenge?" **the demons saw the boy look at them without fear.

**_"Yes" _**was the simple response. **"Very well boy you shall have it."** The demons laughed as the world they were in faded to nothingness.

The next morning the Hokage was furious no one was fessing up to the arson and subsequent murder of Naruto Uzumaki. The council members were having trouble keeping their giggles under control. But they soon had no problem keeping their laughter out of sight at Sarutobi's next statement. "I am posting a reward for information regarding the death Of Namikaze Naruto son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze… and before any of you try to refute this claim I have a practical mountain of proof in my library." At this the council visibly paled not only because they had killed the son of the Yondaime but they knew his family had special powers when it came to death seeing how the Yondaime summoned the Shinigami himself. "That is all for today. May Kami-sama have mercy on your souls." Sarutobi left the room via sunshin and the council members carefully left the building.

* * *

Time skip three years two months

It had been three years since the death of the Yondaime's son when the Uchiha massacre took place. Word on the street was that there was only one survivor of the bloodbath Uchiha Sasuke. But the lone Uchiha did not survive without cost his right eye was destroyed, his face horribly disfigured, the vocal cords in his throat looked like they had been through a meat grinder, and his psyche was shattered. He stood at the pier where his father had taught him the Katon jutsu when a group of children saw him and decided to mess with the kid. They thought since he was a part of a clan he was arrogant and thought himself better than the rest of the world so they shoved him into the water and ran off without making sure the boy could swim. Sasuke Uchiha died that day leaving his older brother all alone without any chance of redeeming the Uchiha clan.

* * *

Time skip 4 years

A voice called out into the darkness it had a motherly tone but you could almost hear the malice in the words that were spoken. "Sasuke its time to get up dear… The children in Konohagakure have been very bad Sasuke you need to teach them a lesson for killing you letting you drown. Get revenge Sasuke you're an avenger kill them let them remember whet terror feels like!" while the voice was speaking a vision became clearer and clearer it was Mikoto Uchiha, Sasukes mother. The vision blurred a bit and Sasuke was laying before his mother at the bottom of the lake on the Uchiha's property. Sasuke stirred and his right eye shot open he looked around and stood up. Listening to his mother's words repeat over and over he started walking on the bottom of the lake towards the shore only one sound of strained laughter being heard as another image blurred behind Mikoto the figure was now 14 and had a red and black jumpsuit on with a clawed glove on his right hand and a fedora on top of his head. **_"yes Sasuke teach them to fear again. Then I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget. I will have my revenge."_**

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter hop you peeps like it also be on the lookout for my last chapter of NGOD and another X-over but this time with the teen titans. Sorry about not updating Yūgure in a while my muse has me working on these other stories right now so once I get 2 or three 5,000(at least) word chapters for the titans X-over I'll try to go back to Yūgure and crank out a few more chapters for that one as well. Well it's going to be a wild ride hope yall enjoy this is Kooloowarrior signing off… for now. And remember **there's nothing to fear… except fear itself.**


End file.
